Part of Me
by Crackfruit
Summary: Isabel finds out that she is pregnant. It is definetly an alien pregnancy. Completed
1. Part of Me

Part of You By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Isabel wakes up one morning knowing something is wrong with her. Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny. Part of you "Max, wake up." Isabel whispered into her brother's ear. "I need to talk to you." It was two o'clock in the morning. She knew this couldn't wait for morning.  
  
"Isabel, What is it? Are you okay?" Max said groggily. Unsure of what was going on. Everything seemed to be okay ever since Tess had left almost two months ago.  
  
"Max I need your help. Something is wrong with me." Isabel started to cry. Which woke Max right up. "I don't know what it is. I can feel it. I am scared Max. I am really scared." Isabel sounded like an innocent child.  
  
"Is, What do you feel? Does it hurt?" Max tried to comfort her while he figured out what was going on.  
  
"It doesn't hurt but I just can feel something isn't right. I know it. Max, I just know it." Isabel choked out over her sobs.  
  
"Isabel I want you to relax." He laid Isabel down next to him. He put his hands on her forehead. "Isabel, I am going to read you now." He had a flash and he knew every in Isabel's entire brain. He mastered his powers over the summer. While he was trying to when Liz back. 'This can't be happening.' Max thought to himself. 'No not after what happened with Tess.' Max couldn't bear for this to happen again. He knew he had to find out for sure. Max put his hand on her stomach. He knew that if she were pregnant he would be able to feel the baby.  
  
Max's worst fear was confirmed when he saw inside her. "Isabel.Isabel you are pregnant." That was by far one of the hardest things he ever had to say.  
  
Isabel was shocked. "No, Max that isn't possible. I can't be pregnant." Isabel stood up.  
  
Isabel, I am positive. I saw the baby. I can even tell you if it is a boy or a girl." Max tried to make Isabel feel better.  
  
Maybe you could tell me who the father is." Isabel was mad. "Max I haven't had sex with anyone. Not alien, not human not ever." Isabel was crying.  
  
"I know. But I am shocked. I thought sex was the foundation of yours and Kyle's relationship." Max couldn't help but make jokes. He was just so worried about his sister.  
  
Isabel punched him in the arm. "Max, I don't want to leave. I am finally happy." Isabel couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
"I think we should tell everyone in the morning." Max said even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
"Max, has everything changed?" Isabel wasn't sure what was going to happen but she needed her friends.  
  
  
  
Review Please! Tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part of You By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Isabel and Max tell the gang. Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny.  
  
Chapter 2 After five dreadful hours Max and Isabel called everyone. They just told them to meet them at the Valenti's in a half-hour.  
  
Right before they left Isabel drank two bottles of Tabasco. She was nervous. She didn't want to tell everyone what is going on with her.  
  
"Isabel, there is nothing you can do but relax." Max in the Jeep on the way to the Valenti's.  
  
When they got their Maria's car was out front. Max had to help Isabel to the door she was so afraid. Isabel tried to be strong she was about to crumble. She went to inside anyway.  
  
Everyone was there. Looking at them curiously. Isabel couldn't help but start crying. Kyle rushed to her. "Isabel are you okay?" Kyle was worried. He help her to the couch.  
  
"Max, what is going on?" Liz asked what everyone was thinking it. She had become a lot more direct lately.  
  
"Max, Can you tell them? I cant" Isabel lowered her head. She couldn't stop her tears.  
  
Jim brought Isabel a glass of water. " Here you go. This should help." Not even knowing what was going on. Jim just treated all of them, as they were his own children.  
  
"I should just say it." Max took a deep breath. "Isabel is pregnant." He thought it was hard telling Isabel.  
  
Maria glared at Michael. Maria assumed that only Michael could get her pregnant. Kyle was in shock. Then he was angry. Then all of the sudden a wave of fear rushed over him. After what happen too Tess. She had to leave the planet. It couldn't see that happen to his Isabel. He still needed to know what happened.  
  
"Isabel, honey who is the father?" Jim asked very sweetly everyone was on the edge of his or her seat.  
  
Isabel just started to ball. "Isabel, I don't care I still love you." Kyle blurted out. "I don't care if it isn't mine. I will still love you." Kyle rubbed her back. Jim let out a sigh of relief. He loved Isabel but the thought of his son getting an alien pregnant freaked him out.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Isabel was crying even harder now. "I haven't had sex with anyone ever."  
  
"Well then how the hell are you pregnant then?" Michael asked.  
  
"I have no fucking idea. I am 17 years old I don't need to or want to be pregnant." Isabel stopped crying and yelled at Michael.  
  
The doorbell rang. Max rushed up to get it. He wanted whoever it was gone. He was surprised when Brody was at the door. He pushed past Max and walked into the living room. Max slowly followed him.  
  
"Hi Brody what are you doing here?" Jim tried to act as cool as possible.  
  
"I am Lareik. I realized that I didn't tell you anything about your hybrid bodies. To be exact Vilandra's body." He said with no emotion.  
  
"You know what is happening to her?" Max said defensively.  
  
"Yes of course it was my idea. Vilandra and Rath were never meant to return home. They were sent here to stay and rule Earth. That was if the skin's take over was successful. To insure that you would stay we changed Vilandra's DNA. We changed it so that her body would become pregnant shortly after her 17th birthday."  
  
"What are you saying? I am going to have a clone of myself inside of me. I don't understand." Isabel was upset and confused.  
  
"No it is very much like if you reproduced normally. Except we made your body impregnate itself with a perfect match of Michael's sperm."  
  
It was all just to much for her. Isabel fainted. Everyone but Michael and Maria rushed to her. Maria slapped him. She knew it wasn't his fault but she slapped him anyway.  
  
"This can't be happening. I get someone pregnant and I didn't even get to screw her." Michael was still in shock.  
  
Isabel slowly regained conscious. "Why me?" Is all she could manage.  
  
"Max, Tess would like me to inform you about your son. Before the connection is lost." Lerik said coldly Max's heart dropped.  
  
Liz touched his shoulder. It didn't feel like Liz. "Max, I am so sorry. You just couldn't understand." It was Tess.  
  
"You are an evil bitch. How many other people are in this room? And of course out of all of us you chose Liz." Maria yelled at Tess.  
  
"I named our son Xavier Maxwell. He is very healthy. He looks just like you. I do love you and I am so sorry I hurt you." Tess truly did sound apologetic.  
  
"You killed Alex. Go home." Isabel yelled  
  
"You hurt him far more then I ever could have. After the baby is born you still plan to go to University of Massachusetts. " Tess said it would give Isabel even more to deal with. "Tell the baby Auntie Tess loves her." She blew a kiss to her. Then Liz fell to the ground.  
  
Max and Maria rushed to her. Michael was thinking about Lariek said. "Lariek, What did you mean by we would rule the skins?"  
  
"Good solider. The skins you fought and killed were the rebels. The world is full of skins just waiting to be found. Waiting to be ruled. I must go." Brody fell to the floor.  
  
"Michael, what did Lariek say?" Max asked as he helped Liz up.  
  
" They used me again didn't they?" Brody asked as he stood up. "What is going on?"  
  
"She's pregnant." Maria pointed at Isabel.  
  
Michael was staring of in space. "There are more skins out there. Waiting to take over the world. And we are suppose to lead them."  
  
"Michael we kind of have more pressing issues." Kyle said pointing to Isabel. "She is going to University of Massachusetts." Kyle pretended to freak out.  
  
"I suggest that we all go on a little vocation. And give the baby up for adoption." Maria suggested.  
  
"Over my dead body." Michael blurted out. He never had family before. Now that it was close enough to touch there is no way in hell he would let anyone take that from him.  
  
"Wow, the over protective daddy unleashed." Maria sassed him.  
  
"Maria, shut up or leave." Max barked.  
  
"Maria, We have to get to the Crashdown anyway." Liz pushed Maria towards the door. Liz stopped in front of Isabel and kissed her on the forehead. "It is going to be okay." Then she hurried to the door. "Do you need a ride Brody?" Brody followed the girls out.  
  
"Damn her. She just has to be such a difficult bitch." Michael yelled. "Why can't she just try to help?"  
  
Isabel stood up. "She can't help it. Imagine if all the sudden she was pregnant with Kyle's kid. You wouldn't be to eager to help?" Isabel tried to make Michael understand.  
  
"Okay so tell me why Kyle isn't freaking out. He is totally going to get the blame." Michael tried to be a jerk.  
  
"Michael Isabel I will help you tow as much as I possibly can." Jim offered.  
  
"You don't have to." Michael said. " I am going to take care of Isabel and the baby."  
  
"Is someone anyone going to ask me what I want? Or am I just going to do whatever the big bad boys do." Isabel had become annoying.  
  
"Isabel, What do you want to do?" Max asked but before she could eve speak he started talking again. "I think we should tell mom about the baby pretending you are farther ago in your pregnancy. Than we can act like a normal teenage pregnancy." Max mused  
  
"Thank you Max but this isn't a normal teenage pregnancy. I still want to go to college. I don't want to have a baby."  
  
"Don't even say it. Not to my kid." Michael couldn't even entertain the thought of having the baby aborted.  
  
"It is going to be a baby. He'll need food and clothes and diapers and parents. If you haven't noticed I am 17 years old and I can't support a baby. Neither can you." Isabel couldn't help but lecture Michael.  
  
"I'll get a real job." Michael argued.  
  
"Sorry to be so selfish but where do I come into this whole mess?" Kyle asked.  
  
Isabel walked over to Kyle and kissed him. To reassure him that she loved him.  
  
"I have an idea. You and Michael could move in here. We could all share the responsibility. I know it would be a little crowded but it has to be better then Michael's apartment." Jim offered.  
  
"That is really kind of you but I need to talk to my parents." Isabel kissed Jim on the cheek. "Max, we should tell them when they get home from work."  
  
"Isabel, it is Sunday. They won't have to work. We should tell them as soon as possible." Max encouraged her.  
  
"When you do tell them I would like to be there." Michael didn't want Isabel to have to suffer alone.  
  
"I would like to be there too." Kyle said calmly.  
  
"No time like the present." Max was in a hurry to get this over.  
  
"Whatever." Isabel figured why fight the enviable. "I'll go with Kyle okay." 


	3. Telling the Parents

Chapter 3  
  
Part of You  
  
By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Time to tell the parents Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny.  
  
Max and Michael left. They knew that Isabel was going through a lot. They Just didn't know how to make sure that she would be okay.  
  
"Isabel, I am." Kyle started but Isabel interrupted.  
  
"Shut up." Isabel said quietly. "I just wanted to thank you. Not every guy could stay that calm."  
  
"I guess I love you too much to be hate you. I can't even be mad at you. Besides Lariek said that it is the way you were made. And I love everything about the way you were made." Kyle wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Just wait a couple of weeks. When I won't even be able to fit into your dad's jeans." Isabel kissed him.  
  
"Hey I am still in the room. By the way I am still damn sexy." He posed as a model.  
  
"I am in a sensitive state and I do not need to see that." Isabel walked to the door pulling Kyle behind her. "Thank you Jim." And they left.  
  
*** "Maria, What is up with you? I have never seen you be so horrible. For gods sake you slapped Michael. Michael, the man you love with all of your soul. The same Michael that use to get beat up by his foster father." Liz lectured her as she wiped down a table.  
  
"What if your boyfriend was having a kid with someone else?" Maria tried to defend herself.  
  
"I wasn't a total bitch to her. And Max actually had sex with Tess." Liz glared at Maria.  
  
"You didn't talk to Max for about two months. And well be both know where Tess ended up." Maria yelled.  
  
"Yeah and Isabel is one of our best friends. You are treating her like she stole your boyfriend. You suggested that she give her baby away." Liz argued.  
  
"Alien pregnancy sucks. Man my life just plain sucks." Maria groaned.  
  
*** "Mom, Isabel is going to be here any minute. We have to talk to you about something. You have to stay calm. Isabel can't take a lot of crap from anyone right now. She already fainted today." Max blurted out to his parents. The waiting was driving him crazy.  
  
"Max, Isabel is okay right? She not on one of those crash diets is she?" Their mother asked.  
  
"She isn't sick or anything?" Their dad asked.  
  
"She is healthy as far as I know." Max said.  
  
Isabel and Kyle walked in. Isabel was praying that Max had already told them. Deep down she knew that he hadn't. "Mom Dad how are you guys?" She asked nervously.  
  
"What is it? You decided to go to school in Congo?" Mr. Evens tried to make a joke.  
  
"No actually I am not sure I am going to make it to college." Isabel hated saying that. But it was something she had to face. She sat down on the edge of the recliner. Kyle stood behind her.  
  
"Will someone please tell me why we have to talk with Kyle and Michael here? It is making me kind of nervous." Mrs. Evans pleaded.  
  
"While Isabel is pregnant." Kyle blurted out. He didn't want to draw this out any longer than necessary.  
  
"What?" Was all Mrs. Evans could say.  
  
"Damn it Kyle. You were all state and you couldn't even figure out how to put on a condom. Isabel I thought you were so much smarter then that." Mr. Evans was surprised but not to surprised to be angry.  
  
"While if you are done yelling at Kyle I have to tell you that it isn't his baby." Isabel had barely finished before her mother was holding her.  
  
"Honey, I know it must be painful but Alex would want you to take car of yourself. He would want you to have a good future. Just because Alex died doesn't mean you should jeopardize your whole future to have his baby." Her mother was being very gentle and caring.  
  
"Oh no mom it isn't Alex's. I never had sex with Alex or Kyle as a matter of fact." Isabel took a deep breath. "It is." Isabel was once again interrupted.  
  
"Then who the hell got you pregnant?" Mr. Evans yelled.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans that's why I am here. The baby is mine." Michael was proud but he didn't want to cause Isabel any more pain.  
  
"I should have known. Just friends. No girl should be allowed to have a boy in her room. I should have known when I saw you leaving threw her window at dawn." Mr. Evans was furious.  
  
"Isabel, you always told me that I could trust you and Michael. Why would you lie to me about him? I have always trusted you. I would have been fine with you and Michael having sex." Mrs. Evans was crying.  
  
"You are lucky Kyle is a good enough young man to support you. You must have gotten pregnant right before you two started to date." Mr. Evans was disappointed.  
  
"No I am further along then that. I think I am going into my third trimester. I have been going to a clinic outside of Roswell." Isabel hated to lie but she had to.  
  
"Wow, You look great." Her mother was shocked.  
  
"Mrs. Evans my father thinks it would be best if Isabel came to live with us." Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle why are you doing this? You're 17 years old. You are not ready to be a father." Mr. Evans was glad to see such a responsible young man.  
  
"He isn't going to be the father. I am going to support my baby." Michael became defensive.  
  
"How do you figure that? You can barely afford to support yourself." Mr. Evans hated Michael at this point.  
  
"Dad, I am going to move in with Kyle and so is Michael." Isabel yelled. "Michael is the father of this baby. I am accepting and so is Michael. You should too." Isabel ran towards the door. Kyle ran after her.  
  
"Michael I hope you know what you got yourself into. I am going to put in a good word in for you at the construction company. It is hard work but it will provide you with a good living." Mr. Evans offered.  
  
"I think I should be going." Michael got up before he lost his temper. "Thank you so much for not yelling at Isabel." Michael couldn't help but be sarcastic.  
  
"Michael, I'll give you a ride home." Max waited for Michael to leave. "Mom you could have been a better mother. And dad you are an asshole. Isabel needs you and loves you."  
  
"Maxwell, How dare you speak to your us like that?" Mr. Evans yelled. Max just left.  
  
Review Please If you like it or not. I want to know how my writing is and I am letting you read something I wrote first and I need feed back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Later that day Isabel returned to her home. Isabel wanted to speak to her mother. She slowly walked into her house. She never felt that she had to sneak in or out of her house.  
  
"Isabel, honey I am sorry you thought I was bard on you. But you need to face reality. You made a baby and now you have to deal with it." Mrs. Evans couldn't help but lecture.  
  
"Thanks I know. Its just not okay for you or dad to treat Michael that way. He thinks of you as parents in away. When you thought it was Kyle you talked to him. Then you cried when you thought it was Alex. It wasn't fair for you to yell at him the way you did."  
  
"Sorry you feel that way. Kyle has a future. He has a plan for life. Michael lives in the now. You need a future." Mrs. Evans started to cry.  
  
"I still do. After I have the baby I am going to move to Massachusetts. Please don't tell that to Kyle or Michael please." Isabel confessed.  
  
"How do you plan on supporting yourself?" Mrs. Evans wanted to make sure she had thought about everything.  
  
"I have a job set up with the school. I also have more then enough scholarships. So we will be fine. The school also has a free daycare for student." Isabel had to prove to her mother she knew what she was doing.  
  
"You have thought this threw. What about Michael and Kyle? They wont let you just leave."  
  
"Why not? They both knew I was planning on leaving this summer anyway." Isabel wanted to act as if nothing changed.  
  
"Isabel, I wish you would stay here. I could help you after the baby is born. Couldn't you wait a year and start college with people your age."  
  
"Mom living with the Valenti's is the best thing for everyone. Michael feels close to the baby. Kyle won't have to worry about us."  
  
"Do you want me to help you pack?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"I just came to get some clothes. Max and Michael are coming to get the rest of my things tomorrow." Isabel didn't like to have everyone so disappointed in her.  
  
"You're father is at the office. He is kind of out of it right now." Diane smiled.  
  
"I slapped Max when he told me what he said. I want you to know that I don't feel that way. You and daddy are wonderful parents." Isabel started towards her mother. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around her mother. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jim was trying to read the paper. He couldn't because of the loud music coming from Tess's old bedroom. He got up and walked to the door. He didn't bother knocking. He turned off the radio.  
  
Kyle was surprised to see his dad. "Kyle, I love you." Jim just said out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too dad." Kyle was humoring him. "Was that it?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you. I didn't expect your reaction." Jim sat down next to Kyle.  
  
"And what did you expect?" Kyle just decided not to assume anything.  
  
"I expected you would be mad. Yell at Michael. Maybe call Isabel some names." Jim was being honest.  
  
"Just because you are unable to love someone enough to trust them doesn't mean I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you but I still love Isabel." Kyle was angry that his father thought so little of him.  
  
"My question is do you love her enough to let her go? I have a feeling you will have to soon." Jim didn't want to see his son hurt.  
  
"Isabel is my best friend. She gave me my faith in people back. She fought to be my friend. The she fought to have my heart." Kyle's voice started to crack. " I love her more than anyone."  
  
"Kyle, I really don't want to hurt you but you just aren't listening to me."  
  
"You are trashing my girlfriend." Isabel walked into the bedroom. But she stayed out of sight. "Dad you just don't understand. I can't see my future without her."  
  
"Kyle, that scares me. Look at Alex. Look at Liz. It is only a matter of time until you and Maria also have your hearts broken. I love Isabel, Max, and Michael like my own children. But trouble and heartache follows them like a shadow." Jim sounded totally sincere.  
  
"That's nice to know." Isabel made herself visible. Her eyes were wet with tears. "I am not upset. As much as I hate it you are right."  
  
"No he's not right. What happened to Alex isn't your fault." Kyle pleaded.  
  
"We all have our shadows but mine is deadly. That's why after the baby is born I am leaving Roswell. I won't risk your life."  
  
"No, I chose to love you." Kyle could lose Isabel and be strong.  
  
"I made you ignore your instincts. You fought me the whole way." Isabel stood there trembling.  
  
Kyle stood up and pulled Isabel into his arms. "You fought for us. No it is my turn." Isabel just pushed him away. Even though it was the hardest thing she ever did.  
  
"Jim do you mind if I still stay here. I just think it is best." Isabel was ignoring what Kyle was saying.  
  
"I know you can't stay with your family. Maybe you can live with Michael?" Jim didn't want to put Isabel out but his son for once is going to come first.  
  
"No you are going to stay. I don't want you to share an apartment with Michael. You should stay. I want you to stay." Kyle was crying.  
  
"Kyle, just because I stay doesn't mean I am going to be with you. As of right now we can't be anything more then friends." Isabel walked past Kyle and sat down.  
  
"I am fine with it if it is what Kyle wants." Jim said before he walked out.  
  
"Thank you Kyle. I want to live in that place about as much as I want to be pregnant." She kissed his cheek. She laid down on the bed.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I love you." Kyle wiped his eyes. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I love you too but I am not safe. I won't let your life get fucked up because mine came that way." Isabel fought tears with everything that she had.  
  
"Why do you have to make everything so difficult? I love you all of you. I want to be with what I love." Kyle knew that those words would get him far.  
  
"I hate to say this but I have made up my mind. I need you but it will hurt less if I end it now."  
  
"Can't I just come with you?" Kyle pleaded.  
  
"You are still in high school. I want you to finish. I want you to get the ride you deserve. You can be anything you want to be. You can have any girl." Isabel lectured.  
  
"What you mean is I can have any normal girl. Normal is boring. I am use to the abnormal life. Should be, seeing that I love a beautiful alien girl." Michael smiled.  
  
"Maybe I want normal. I would like to get married and be a soccer mom. I don't want to run from Special Agent Asshole the rest of my life. Or wait for the next time something alien will ruin my life. I just want you to have what I can't." Isabel couldn't be strong. The tears fell out of her eyes.  
  
"You will have to run from that stuff no matter where you are. Do you think you could tell this perfect man that you are an alien? You can't have a marriage let alone the perfect marriage with that kind of secret." Kyle had to pop that bubble.  
  
"Where am I staying?" Isabel asked coldly.  
  
"You are there. I will go. You need to know that I love you and I am never going to stop telling you that." He kissed her cheek and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next day at Max and Michael were having lunch. "Maxwell, How do you deal with all of this? You know destiny or are so called destiny is a bitch." Michael said as he was spinning around in circles on the stool.  
  
"Michael, just take it slowly. If you are going to be stressing out I want you to stay away from Isabel." Max couldn't help but be an over protect little brother.  
  
"Hello, Can I get you guys anything to eat?" Liz asked from behind the counter.  
  
"A chocolate shake with extra Tabasco." Michael yelled as he kept spinning.  
  
"Sure, and what would you like Max?" Liz asked.  
  
"I would like some eggs and some orange juice." Max was avoiding Liz's eyes.  
  
Maria rushed in like a tornado. She ran into the back and dropped her bag. She hurried over to Michael. Mara forced him to stop and kissed him.  
  
"Hello" Michael pulled away. "What was that for? I didn't do anything."  
  
"It is perfectly legal for me to kiss my very sexy boyfriend." Maria was literally all over Michael.  
  
"Not when you are supposed to be working." Liz interrupted.  
  
"She is taking my order." Michael started to kiss her again. "And the customer is always right."  
  
"Hi daddy. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon. Liz said to no one.  
  
Maria jumped off of Michael. She turned around. "You bitch!"  
  
"I think table three could use water." Liz grinned.  
  
*** When Isabel woke up a man was at the foot of her bed. He was dark. His eyes were black and deep. "You are beautiful. I am so happy for you." The voice was so strong.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Isabel asked.  
  
"You know Tess told me all about you. How you could be so cold. Everyone calls you the ice princess." Then the man paused and said. "I remember when you were so warm and trusting. How else could you have fallen love with Rath?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Isabel was becoming scared. "This isn't funny."  
  
"You also once loved me. One day soon you will love me again. And it will be my baby that you are carrying. Then soon you will be on earth."  
  
"Will you please tell me who you are?" Isabel was shacking from fear.  
  
"Isabel, I am Kivar. Your lover. Yes, I think you remember. I am sorry Nicholas wasn't appealing as he once was.  
  
"No," Isabel screamed and she jumped up. She realized she was just dreaming. She couldn't stop screaming.  
  
Kyle rushed into her room. "Isabel, what is it?" He had never been so scared in his entire life.  
  
"He was here. He said he was going to make me his." Isabel was terrified.  
  
"Who? I didn't see anyone?" Kyle was confused.  
  
"Kivar. He is coming for me." Isabel got up. "Kyle help me."  
  
"Isabel, I think you were dreaming. It was just a nightmare." Kyle tried to calm her.  
  
"Have you realized that dreams are a way of communication? They are very strong and power things." Isabel knew she wasn't crazy.  
  
"Stop it. Isabel you have to stop this? It isn't good for the baby." Kyle laid her back down. He wrapped his body around her to keep her from hurting herself.  
  
"Kyle get off of me. Leave me alone." Isabel was hysterical. "I hate you." It wasn't long before Isabel feel asleep again.  
  
"Isabel, wake up." He was there again. "It wasn't nice the way you just left like that." Kivar smiled.  
  
"What do you want? Why wont you just leave me alone?" Isabel was infuriated.  
  
"Fire, I like that." Kivar was kissing her.  
  
"I am not Vilandra. I am Isabel. I haven't lead a sheltered life this time. I fight back. I love my brother. I love Kyle. I hat you." Isabel slapped him.  
  
"You don't even remember me. So you can't know who I am. You loved me once and I know that person is deep inside of you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Part of You  
  
By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Kyle to the unwanted rescue. Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny.  
  
"Crashdown, how may I help you?" Liz spoke into the phone.  
  
"Liz, Is Max there?" Kyle was frantic.  
  
"Kyle, What is it?" Liz said his name so Max could know who was on the phone. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Liz, It is Isabel. I need to talk to Max now." Kyle was fighting back his tears. Isabel was shaking but he didn't want to wake her up.  
  
"I am going to put you on speaker phone." Liz pushed the button.  
  
"Kyle, What is going on?" Max asked worried and confused. Maria and Michael stopped making out.  
  
"It is Isabel. She woke up screaming. She said Kivar was coming. She said he said he was coming for her. She is shaking and I don't want to wake her up. The first time I woke her up she was agitated. She tried to hit me." Kyle was scared.  
  
"Kyle, I am on my way. I'll be there as soon possible. I want you to keep her from hurting herself." Max finished and ran out of the Crashdown. Michael wasn't for behind.  
  
"Liz, please don't up. I am scared." Kyle cried into the phone.  
  
"Of course. Isabel is going to be okay." Liz tried to comfort him.  
  
"A human could never give you what I could. I could bring you to a new height of passion." He unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"You never told me what you want with me?" Isabel was mad. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious I want you. I want to kiss your breasts. I want to make love to you like so many times before." He rubbed her chest.  
  
"It is just a dream. You aren't really touching me." Isabel protested.  
  
"Isabel, you should know better than anyone that dreams are very real. You do feel things. It maybe even more real then reality." He kissed her breasts.  
  
"Kivar listen to me. I hate you. I hate you more then anything." Isabel screamed.  
  
"Ah I see you still think you are meant to be with Rath. You know destiny takes you from Rath and gives you to me."  
  
"Rath is dead. Michael is my brother. I love him like a brother." Isabel pushed him off of her.  
  
"Tell that to the baby that is growing inside of you. She is going to look exactly like you. You know you look exactly like your mother. Cassidina would be so proud of you."  
  
"My mother is Diane Evans. So don't tell me shit about my mother." Isabel yelled as he began to kiss her stomach.  
  
"Diane and Philip Evans died in a tragic car crash today. On their way to visit their daughter and newly born granddaughter. Both will be missed." Kivar said coldly.  
  
"No, No, No, No." Isabel cried.  
  
*** "No, No, No." Isabel laid in the bed and cried. Max, Michael, and Kyle hovered over her. "I think we should wake her." Michael offered her.  
  
"Kyle, if she is as agitated as she was earlier you have to leave." Max demanded.  
  
"Isabel wake up." Kyle said gently  
  
Isabel woke up. When she saw Michael and Max she decided to pretend not to remember. "What is going on?" Isabel pretended to be confused.  
  
"You were just having a bad dream." Michael filled her in.  
  
"I don't remember. What time is it? Isabel got up and realized that her pajama shirt was completely unbuttoned. Her chest was exposed.  
  
"I think we better let you get dressed." Max practically pushed Michael and Kyle out.  
  
Review please I want to know what you all think!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Part of You  
  
By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Isabel was now three weeks pregnant. Yet she was going through everything a human would be going through at five months. She hated it. Max had made it so Isabel was never alone. Max, Michael, Jim, and Kyle were all taking turns babysitting her.  
  
Every chance she got she tried to make Kyle fall out of love with her. It was hard for her because more then anything she wanted him. She needed him more than anything. But she knew that if she were to let him love her. She would want to stay in Roswell and she couldn't do that.  
  
Liz stayed with Isabel in between her shifts at the Crashdown. Liz knew that Isabel needed a girl around. Isabel couldn't talk to Max or Michael and she wouldn't talk to Kyle. So there was no one for Isabel to talk to.  
  
"Hey Liz, thank god you are here." Max groaned.  
  
"Why?" Liz loved spending time with Isabel. She sat around and talked. They spent most of their time laughing at the boys.  
  
"Hey Liz, he is just a wimp. He can't deal with make me a sandwich. And he won't let me get up to make it myself." Isabel complained.  
  
"What did you want on the sandwich?" Liz had become use to Isabel's weird animal like cravings.  
  
"I just wanted a peanut butter, pickle, steak, and whipped cream sandwich." Isabel shrugged.  
  
"I wonder why Kyle still loves you. You are such a pig." Max walked out of the room.  
  
"So how is the baby treating you? She isn't being a brat is she?" Liz sat down.  
  
"Great." Isabel smiled at patted her stomach.  
  
"I ran into Kyle he said we was going to bring you some ice cream on his break." Liz didn't want to see them break up. Seeing that Max and her had been doing so well.  
  
"Kyle shouldn't have to be an ice cream man. He is 17 years old. He is suppose to be carefree." Isabel complained.  
  
"I know Kyle. He won't do what he doesn't want to." Liz kissed her forehead.  
  
"That is what scares me. Why would he want to be a dad when he isn't even the father." Isabel whined  
  
"He loves you. He wants to be with you no matter what it takes. I know how it feels. That's the way I feel about Max."  
  
"You are over him. Aren't you? Could you talk to Kyle? I am tired of pretending that I don't want to be with him." Isabel was thinking out loud. "How did Max get you to stop swooning over him?"  
  
"I never swooned." Liz knew Isabel was emotional but she couldn't help but be offended. "First, I pretended to sleep with Kyle. Then he got Tess pregnant. I do have my pride."  
  
"Do you think I should pretend to sleep with Michael?" Isabel was joking.  
  
"DON'T" Liz yelled franticly. "I regret that more then anything. It was something I had to do. If I hadn't done that Max wouldn't have gotten Tess pregnant."  
  
"I have gone into Kyle's dreams. No matter what I do or say he won't listen. He tells me that he loves me and nothing will ever change that." Isabel wished she could just shrug off this feeling that she was missing something.  
  
"Do you want to go shopping? No one can tell that I am pregnant. And I am getting tried of watching Jerry Springer in German."  
  
"You aren't kidding are you?" Liz was shocked about the Jerry Springer comment. "Shopping no but how about we go to the park." Liz offered.  
  
"Bowling, I don't want to see baby's right now. Bowling is fun."  
  
"Sure want to invite Maria. She has kind of been caught up with work." Liz wanted Maria and Isabel to be friends.  
  
"Yeah, I really don't care. I just want to get out of this house." Isabel grabbed her purse. She practically ran out of the house.  
  
Three hours later Jim came home. "Isabel, Liz, anyone home?" Jim called out as he walked in. He looked around and couldn't find anyone. It was almost 6:30 Kyle and Michael should be home at any moment.  
  
"Damn it Isabel." Jim yelled.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you bowled a three hundred." Liz was baffled.  
  
"I can't believe the bowling alley gave you 300 hundred dollars." Maria groaned. "I know you used your crazy alien powers."  
  
"Yeah so" Isabel took a bite of the burger.  
  
"Isabel, Don't you think we should get home soon?" Liz started to sound like a mother.  
  
"I don't think so. I am pregnant not dead. I want to go dancing. Do you guys want to come." For the first time since she found out that she was pregnant she was having fun. She didn't want it to end.  
  
"Where in Roswell are you going to find a good place to go dancing?" Maria sounded skeptical.  
  
"There aren't any but there are dozens in Santa Fe. If we leave now we can get there by mid-night. That's when all the good clubs get jumping anyway." Isabel offered.  
  
"Max would kill me if I let you two go to Santa Fe by yourselves. I am coming. I will go change and than we can leave."  
  
"Do you still have your ID's from Las Vegas?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Michael had to change my back after I got pulled over. For some reason the deputy didn't buy that I was older than him." Maria complained.  
  
"I'll change it back no problem. Let's go no you have to worry about the clothes I have it covered." Isabel pushed them out of the Crashdown. She didn't want them to have time to change their minds. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part of You  
  
By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Isabel wakes up one morning knowing something is wrong with her. Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny.  
  
Part of you  
  
Four hours after Jim had gotten home Max, Michael, Kyle, and Jim were all sitting around the house waiting for Isabel.  
  
"Max, Where could she be?" Kyle asked as he paced franticly.  
  
"Make him stop or I am going to make him dust." Michael was worried enough and didn't need Kyle's freaking out.  
  
"Shut up Michael. Shut up Kyle." Max demanded.  
  
"Mr. Parker said Liz and Maria called and said they had to go help Isabel with something." Jim hung up the phone.  
  
"I'll we can do is wait." Max threw himself down on the couch.  
  
"Max, Do you think I can contact Isabel the way she contacted you?" Michael asked.  
  
"Dream walk her I don't think so, but it couldn't hurt to try." Max was full of negative energy.  
  
"Max, Do you have a picture of her?" Michael asked.  
  
"I have a couple." Kyle offered as he pulled out his wallet. Exposing about twelve pictures of Isabel.  
  
"Shit, I only have one picture of Maria in my wallet and she put it in there." Michael laughed at Kyle.  
  
"Just do your stuff." Kyle barked.  
  
"Kyle, why don't we go for a walk?" Jim asked.  
  
*** "Isabel, will you please give me my cell phone back." Liz pleaded.  
  
"Why? Are you going to order a pizza?" Isabel teased. "I don't think it would get her though. Calling Max wont get it here any faster."  
  
"Isabel, you know they are worried sick." Maria said seriously. " And I just cant seem to care."  
  
"I agree. They keep her under lock and key. A couple hours of them worrying won't kill them." Liz sounded bad for the first time in her life.  
  
Isabel laughed. "Maria pull over."  
  
Maria pulled over. "Liz, What color and style of shirt do you want? Same with you Maria." Isabel asked sharply.  
  
"Silver" Liz and Maria said at the same time.  
  
Isabel wave Maria into a silver swoop neck and a pair of matching daisy dukes. Isabel changed Liz's jeans and t-shirt into a silver halter-top and a black mini skirt. "Close your eyes. She morphed their hair and make up to super diva.  
  
"Let it be known I officially hate you." Maria said checking herself out. "Why do you even go shopping?"  
  
Isabel morphed her clothes into a black tube top and black skintight pants. "I am a shopping junky. And I am just learning how to fully take advantage of my powers."  
  
"Isabel, I am not comfortable in this outfit." Liz said as she tried to pull down her skirt.  
  
"I don't care you have a great body for one you are going to show it off." Isabel grinned.  
  
"Isabel, that shirt kind of makes you look pregnant." Maria was being honest. Isabel touched her shirt and Maria's. Then they just switched. Isabel morphed her hair and make up. "Are you ready to get your freak on?"  
  
"Isabel call and tell Max you are okay. I promise if you do I wont say another word." Liz knew this was her last chance.  
  
"Fine." Isabel picked up her cell phone. And called the Valenti's.  
  
The phone rang and everyone became alert. Jim answered it. "Hello, Valenti residence how may I help you?"  
  
"Are you sure this isn't Roswell's alien sperm bank? I have a complaint. You screwed up my order. I wanted a human." Isabel fought back her laughs. Maria smacked her playfully as she started to drive.  
  
"Is this a prank call? You do know that I am the sheriff?" Jim lectured.  
  
"No seriously I wanted a Kyle and I got a Michael. Can you help me?" Isabel laughed.  
  
"Damn it Isabel is that you?" Jim yelled causing everyone to jump up.  
  
"Yes Jim. I wanted to tell you that Liz, Maria, and I will be back around noon tomorrow. Do don't worry I feel fine." Isabel hung up and threw the phone out the window.  
  
"She hung up on me. She said she would be home tomorrow." Jim was pissed off.  
  
"Why did you ask if it was a prank caller?" Michael asked.  
  
"She was all like have a complaint about the sperm she received for her baby. She said she wanted a Kyle and got a Michael." Jim was in shock.  
  
"Our girl friends left and said they'll be back in the morning. Am I the only one worried." Michael complained.  
  
"What can I do about it?" Max yelled. He had enough of Michael. "Exactly nothing."  
  
"Nothing but do you guys want a pizza. There has to be something good on. I just bought 600 extra channels." Jim just didn't want do deal with a fight on top of everything else. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part of You  
  
By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Isabel wakes up one morning knowing something is wrong with her. Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny.  
  
Part Of You  
  
"We are here, Club Skunk. Best club in Santa Fe." Maria sounded like a tour guide.  
  
"You sound ready. Liz are you sure you are ready for this?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yes, I am not as up tight as you think." Liz didn't like Isabel's assumptions.  
  
"Sure whatever you said." Isabel shot Maria a smirk as they got out of the car. There was a long line to the door. Isabel walked to the front of the line. Maria and Liz followed her.  
  
"Teddy, How are you?" Isabel was flirting with the bouncer. The people in line were not hiding their disapproval.  
  
"Chole it has been a while. I think almost six months." The man seemed to know Isabel well.  
  
'Chole' Maria mouthed to Liz.  
  
"Are you going to sing for us tonight?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Not tonight." Isabel acted shyly. "Hey, Can you let my friends in? This is Sasha and Zoey." Isabel pointed to Maria and Liz.  
  
"Sure, but if Jake sees you will have to sing." Teddy warned her as he let them in.  
  
The club wasn't ask packed as you might think from the outward appearance. Maria pulled Isabel to the bar.  
  
"Chloe, You come her often?" Maria couldn't help but be sarcastic.  
  
"Chloe is that you?" The bar tender asked.  
  
"Hi Chris. I can't believe you still work here." Isabel was shocked to see another old friend.  
  
"Yup I still work her. Wait until Jake sees you. He is going to go crazy. We were just talking about you the other day." Chris smiled and handed her a cherry coke.  
  
"I wanna dance with you." A strong good-looking man came up behind Liz. He almost pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Chloe, I think we need to talk. Now." Maria demanded.  
  
"You look great. I have missed you." A man came up behind her and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"I know that kiss. Jake." Isabel whipped around. "I haven't" Isabel was interrupted by a passionate kiss.  
  
"Chloe, you came back. I thought I would never see you again." Jake hugged her.  
  
"Jake this is a friend of mine. Sasha." Isabel introduced her.  
  
"Hi did you just say your name was Sasha." A guy came up and started to talk to Maria. "Yes it is possible that there is a name that fits a beauty of your magnitude." Maria enjoyed being complemented so much she didn't notice Isabel leave.  
  
Isabel and Jake went into a dark office. "I have news." Isabel laughed.  
  
"You are going to finally say yes to my marriage proposal." Jake joked only being half serious.  
  
"Sorry not today. Actually I am pregnant." Isabel said. It was the hardest thing she ever had to tell anyone.  
  
"Wow, you look great. So may I ask who was the lucky guy to finally snag your virginity?" Jake was hurt that it wasn't him but he was determined to be a good friend.  
  
"Michael, He is a friend of my brothers. Is the baby's father." Isabel said casually.  
  
"If tonight is going to be your last visit you are going to sing tonight. And I am sure it is." Jake was firm in his statements.  
  
"So lets make it a good one." Isabel laughed. "If you dance with me as many times as I want I will sing." Isabel charmed him.  
  
The night did what it was intended. All three of the girls were having such a good time they had forgotten all of their problems. Around 1 o'clock Isabel finally got on stage with the house band. She sang Tainted Love in a deep sultry voice. Both Liz and Maria knew that the song was more then a classic. They knew it was her anthem.  
  
They danced until 4 o'clock in the morning when the club closed. Isabel drove home while Liz and Maria slept. They slept all the way back to Roswell. She dropped them off at the Crashdown around 8 o'clock in the morning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part of You  
  
By Crackfruit Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. I have no rights to the characters. Summary: Isabel wakes up one morning knowing something is wrong with her. Author's Note: After Departure. Major ties in Destiny.  
  
Part Of You  
  
Isabel went straight to the Valenti's. She only returned to say good-bye to her life. Or the only life she ever knew. She slowly walked in and saw Max, Michael, and Kyle asleep on the living room couches.  
  
"Isabel" Jim said from the kitchen table. "Why don't you go take a shower then we can wake up the boys." Jim's voice was surprisingly calm.  
  
Isabel did what he told her. She just took her time. Over an hour had pasted before she came out of her room. She walked over to Kyle. She whispered into his ear. "I am home and I am okay." She kissed his cheek. She didn't want to stop herself it felt right.  
  
"Isabel, Is that you?" Kyle asked groggily. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
  
"Yes" She helped him up out of the lazy boy. Jim had left for work. She pulled Kyle into her room.  
  
"What is it Isabel?" Kyle was awake now but not sure of what was going on.  
  
"I saw an old friend last night. I told him I was pregnant. The first thing he asked me who was the lucky guy I lost my virginity to. I didn't want to lie not about something that important. But it took everything I had to keep from saying Kyle Valenti." She took a second to read Kyle's expression. He was smiling so she continued. "I want that to be true. I want to make love to you."  
  
"Isabel, Are you serious?" Kyle was surprised. Isabel had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since she found out she was pregnant.  
  
"Kyle nothing will change between us." Isabel didn't want to give him false hopes of a future. Even knowing that Kyle agreed.  
  
It was awkward at first. They had both just dived into taking clothes off and forgotten about intimacy. Yet when they started to kiss every thing became natural. Pure instinct. That morning they made love for the first time. Isabel was pleased to be able to lose her virginity to someone she cared about so much. Kyle was just happy to be with her.  
  
Max knocked once than walked in the door. "Isabel" Max stopped when he saw them. It was obvious what had just taken place. "I am going to kill you." Max darted towards him. Isabel jumped up, only wearing Kyle's shirt. "Max, stop it." Isabel used her power to put a shield around Kyle. "Get away from him now." Isabel demanded.  
  
Max followed his sister's orders. Michael walked in. "What the hell is going on?" Michael asked when he saw the glowing green sphere around Kyle. "Max down boy."  
  
"Isabel, lose the sphere." Max demanded.  
  
"Leave Kyle alone." Isabel was angry. Max had ruined her perfect moment.  
  
Michael grabbed Max by the shoulder. " You had to have know that it was going to happen sooner or later." Michael was being very calm.  
  
"You could have told us she was home before you had sex with her." Max didn't like seeing his little sister growing up.  
  
"I was half asleep when she brought me in her." Kyle started to defend himself. " Why should I defend myself to you?"  
  
Isabel removed the shield from Kyle. "Where the hell were you?" Max yelled.  
  
"What is with the commando brother routine?" Isabel barked back.  
  
"Isabel, Will you just tell us where you went last night." Kyle asked nicely.  
  
"Why does it matter? I was safe. Same with Maria and Liz. I am sure they would be glad to know how much you both care." Isabel didn't like them prying into her life.  
  
"What is the big secret?" Michael asked.  
  
"I cant take this right now." Isabel walked out the door. She changed Kyle's shirt into decent clothes. "Thank you for everything Kyle." Isabel grinned then left.  
  
Max glared at Kyle. Michael didn't really seem to care. "Damn now I really want to know where she was." Kyle grunted. "She just told me she talked to an old friend."  
  
***  
  
"Liz, I am so tired I don't want to breath." Maria whined.  
  
"I can't believe that Isabel talked us into that." Liz was pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"You didn't feel that way when you were dancing with Joey" Maria teased.  
  
"He was cute. I wonder how Isabel found that place. Or should we say how Chloe found that place." Liz laughed.  
  
"That Jake guy had a total thing for her." Maria commented.  
  
Kyle, Max, and Michael busted in like a stampede. They rushed over to Liz and Maria. "Where did you guys go?" Kyle seemed to be frantic.  
  
"Why? What? Is something going on?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, she wont tell us where she went. Someone said something to make her finally have sex with Kyle." Max said in every attempt to degrade the action.  
  
"Maybe you should just be satisfied with what you know." Maria groaned. "Did you know that she can change her clothes with her powers."  
  
"Yeah so what? That doesn't help us." Michael rejected her flirtation attempts.  
  
"You haven't seen what she made us wear." Maria grinned.  
  
"Well what did she make you wear?" Michael asked obviously becoming happy.  
  
"She changed my favorite pair of jeans into a tube top." Liz still hated the idea of her wearing that. "She refused to change it."  
  
"What the hell were you guys doing?" Max barked.  
  
"We went to visit her ex-boyfriend, Teddy." Maria tried to make it sound like a joke. "He makes films. The adult kind of films."  
  
"That's not funny Deluca." Kyle wasn't in the mood for her humor.  
  
"It wasn't funny. It was serious art. I didn't think a guy could move like that. And I don't think I'll ever be able to look at jello the same way again.  
  
"I'll get the Jello." Michael laughed  
  
"Maria, This is getting old." Max whined. 


End file.
